1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopaedic implants, and, more particularly, to spinal fusion devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spinal fusion typically involves fusion between two adjacent vertebrae by removing a disc between two adjacent vertebrae and placing a cage between the vertebrae. The patient may be cut both on the anterior and posterior sides (stomach and back) and the disc removed from between the two adjacent vertebrae. The disc includes an annulus which surrounds a nucleus. The annulus is torn, cut or otherwise removed from between the vertebrae and the softer nucleus also removed. A cage is placed between the vertebrae where the disc is removed and a bone graft including bone particles is packed within the cage and extends between the end plates of the adjacent vertebrae. Rods may also be placed on the posterior side of the spine, with screws attached to a respective rod and extending into a respective vertebrae.